


Cursed Isles

by TheRisingDryad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Bisexuality, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingDryad/pseuds/TheRisingDryad
Summary: Once a year, A rough storm appears on the seas.Those who sail in the storm either sinks into the depths of the ocean while others arrive on an island by sheer luck or for no reason at all.But unknownst to the latter, Their Fate that awaits them was far crueler than death itself.
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

Several Years Ago, there was a Mysterious Island with a populace of a hundred consisting of men only.

But unlike regular islands, this one is rather different as the men that reside there live differently than regular people. Despite the island’s lack of women, its residents manage to keep their populace up to hundreds or more due to several traits they inherit.

And one of those traits is the capability of crossbreeding with any female partner they wish.

The men that live on the island were also surrounded by wildlife animals and hunting them sometimes results in a few fatalities in their populace.

But due to their special trait, not only do they hunt down their prey for food. They would bring any female animals back to their encampment, men rally around the animal and engage intercourse with the animal until it gets impregnate.

Whether it’d be big or small, they will engage intercourse with the animal unless they're capable of cross-breeding with the animal. If not, then they will resort to killing the animal to restock their food supply or for another purpose instead.

However, When the impregnate animal comes to labor. It will always result in a young male child no matter what the female's species is from.

As for the young’s nutrition, they harvest breast milk from the animal that labored the child and use it as a means to feed the newborn.

The newborn’s traits appear even before their birth. But once they reached the age of two to three years old. The adults will crossbreed with the same animal that labored the newborn as a means to increase their population.

As Mysterious as the island may be, it does have its fair shares of foreigners landing on the island due to a storm carried them into the shores of the island.

But once they arrived on their island... They never leave again...


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Yours Truly here, and before you start reading this chapter. I would like to point out a few things.
> 
> First, The names of characters in this story have no relation with anyone in real life. Any mention of these names are purely coincidental
> 
> Second, The next few of the chapters will be about the culture of the island's residents before I start making a chapter about foreigners getting washed ashore on the island.
> 
> Third, The Era outside the Island is not Modern. It is a mix of Medieval and Fantasy.
> 
> And Lastly, The Size of the Island is about 20 kilometers and is split into three parts. The Upper Part of the Island, The Middle Part of the Island, and The Lower Part of the Island. The Village is located in the Middle Part of the Island.
> 
> That is all and Enjoy reading the chapter

**Somewhere on the Island...**

A Female Fawn is seen on the run from someone chasing her from the woods. It tried its best to escape by going through the woods but was soon caught when a man jumps down from a tree branch and held the Fawn as it bleats in distress.

Eventually, The ones chasing the fawn revealed themselves as the residents of the island, approached the fawn, and tied its hoofs and mouth with a vine rope.

Once it was done, the one that caught the deer carries the fawn onto his shoulder and turned to his fellow residents.

“I’ll be taking this one back now,” He said,

“Go, Picante. We will continue our hunt without you,” The leader said,

As the hunters departed to gather more food, Picante takes the female fawn back to his village.

After taking one long walk back, He reaches the village where men are the only inhabitants of the island.

The only clothing, they wore was a brown loincloth with several animal teeth serving as its accessory, a brown headband, and their skin color is dark brown. But these teeth symbolize certain occupations of the villagers.

If a man was wearing a loincloth with chimpanzee teeth symbolizes that the man is a craftsman. His role in the village is to build houses to live in, weapons, and traps for hunters and they also venture out of their workspace to gather the necessary materials for their work.

Next, if a man wears a loincloth with carnivore’s teeth symbolizes that the man is a hunter. His role is simple to explain, he hunts down any wildlife to provide food or female partners for the village. But the role comes with a risk of encountering predators in the wild and one wrong move can surely be their last. They also monitor the forest to locate the herd’s movements and serve at the Village’s guards from predatorial attacks.

As for those who don’t have an occupation, they wear regular loincloths to recognize themselves as regular villagers. As for their role, they are free to choose any minor occupation like a farmer, teacher, and caretaker of the village. But when they choose a major occupation, they will undergo training to ensure that they gain the necessary experience to ensure their success in that specific occupation.

And lastly, are the children of the village. They have the same role as the regular villagers but what they mostly do is learn from the adults, do chores in their homes, or interact with each other. But once they reach their adult age, they are free to take any occupation as they wish. However, should they choose to take the role of the Hunter at a young age, their training routine will differentiate from the one's adults do.

Picante soon entered the village with the female fawn on hand and the villagers immediately spotted him at the moment he set foot on the village.

“Hey! Picante is back!” A Villager cried out,

Soon a few adults and children went towards Picante and noticed his catch of the day.

“That catch of yours seems to be a bit young, Picante,”

“Where are the other hunters?”

“Are they still hunting out there?”

“They are,” Picante said, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I wish to return home now,”

Picante passes through the crowd as he went on home with his catch on hand.

**Few minutes of walking later...**

He reaches a small hut that he owns, went inside with the female fawn, and sets it down on the floor while he puts his spear on his spear rack.

He then turns to the female fawn, went towards it, and took off his loincloth to reveal his cock slowly having an erection.

Then, he crouches down and removes the vine rope from the fawn’s mouth restraint.

The fawn continues to bleat in distress, But Picante silences it by grabbing the fawn at the back of its head and immediately shoved his cock deep inside its throat.

Up next, Picante started thrusting inside the fawn’s throat while it kept making its muffled bleats in every thrust of Picante’s cock.

It is said that if a hunter manages to catch their prey first before the other hunters do, then they are free to do whatever they wish with it. But should one hunter catch more than one prey during his hunt, they can only take one of their prey to themselves while the rest is given to the villagers.

Should they break this rule, It would lead to dire consequences for that hunter regardless of what their reasons are.

Picante soon pulled his cock out of the fawn’s mouth after he had finished ejaculating his seed inside its throat. Then, He ties up the fawn’s mouth once again and went to its behind to begin his intercourse with the fawn.

He soon kneels to the fawn’s level, guided his erected cock towards the entrance of the fawn’s womb, and slowly inserted his cock inside the fawn’s womb.

Then Picante started thrusting his cock deep inside fawn’s womb with no signs of restraint whatsoever.

An hour has passed and Picante was still thrusting the fawn’s womb despite the latter’s signs of exhaustion. Eventually, Picante decided to end his intercourse with the fawn by increasing his thrusts even further.

And finally, Picante goes deep inside the fawn’s womb and ejaculates his seed inside the fawn’s womb. It lasted for a minute, but when it was done, Picante slowly pulls his cock out of the and his seed slowly leaks out of the fawn’s womb.

Picante lets out a sigh as he had felt satisfied with the fawn’s womb. He then wore his loincloth and went to quarters to rest for today.

**Village Entrance...**

The Other Hunters soon returned to the village with a few deers and does that were caught in their hunt. The other villagers cheered for their successful hunt and greeted them.

They were also informed that Picante had already arrived safely. But after that, The Villagers had stored the deers in the storage area while the does were sent to a holding pen.

Several hours later, The Villagers, excluding the Hunters and Children, soon gathered around at the town square.

Sunset was drawing near, and many waited for it to set completely. There were torches lit on fire, the wind blowing through them, and at the center of the town square was a five does with nooses around their necks while the ropes were tied around a large wooden column with a burning cauldron placed on top of it.

When the sun finally sets. The Villagers started removing their loincloths and their cocks were slowly having an erection as they set their sights on the does.

Then a man steps forward and approached the first doe.

Unlike the other villagers, He was wearing a long loincloth, a mask with a skull painted onto it, and a necklace with a small wooden skull in the middle.

This is the village chieftain. And his people commonly referred to him as ‘Skull The Restless’.

As Skull inspected every doe in the town square, He gave several glances to his people then back to the does.

A few minutes later, He stops and steps away from the town square with a composed expression. He then approached one of his most loyal attendants and gave a quick nod before he departed from the area.

“Do what you please!” The Attendant announced,

When the words were said, The Villagers started rushing towards the does and one by one. The wombs of all five does were violated by the villagers’ erected cocks.

The Does try to fight back against the villagers. But due to the nooses on their necks and the villagers swarming around them, Their attempts were futile as they were mercilessly raped in the town square.

And when a villager ejaculates his load inside the doe, another villager takes the former’s place and the cycle repeats itself.

This event could last for hours or more due to the villagers’ traits for endurance. As for the does, all they do could is suffer as they bleat in every villager thrusting their cocks inside their wombs.

**A Few Hours Later...**

The Villagers have finally finished and went back to their homes. As for the does, they were exhausted to the point that they almost passed out.

Skull soon returned and saw a mess of semen being riddled on the ground and does. But he paid no heed to the mess as he approached an exhausted doe and gave a short inspection on it.

After that, Skull turns to his attendants and gave a nod to them.

“Another successful event. Now let’s get these does into the pen,” An attendant announced,

Soon Skull’s attendants removed the nooses from the does’ necks and started dragging them to the holding pen.

As for the Village Chieftain, He gathers a small amount of semen from the ground with two of his fingers and inspected it up close.

When he was done, He rubs off the semen from his fingers against the beam and rejoined with his attendants as they finish their duties for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Announcement. On October 31st, I will reveal something that may or may not surprise you. Rather, I was hiding it for the past few months from all of you.
> 
> But with Halloween coming along. I thought that it would be the best date to schedule the reveal of my Mysterious Quote Challenge.
> 
> That is all...


End file.
